


Confessions

by OnlyLoveMakesYouThatCrazy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Gay Mike Wheeler, Internalized Homophobia, Letters, Like, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, they end up together real quick, too quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyLoveMakesYouThatCrazy/pseuds/OnlyLoveMakesYouThatCrazy
Summary: Mike writes a letter to Will about his feelings.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. The Confession

Dear Will,

Hey. I miss you. You’re probably wondering why I’m not phoning or interacting on Cerebro for this, it’s because I don’t want anyone else to read — or hear for that matter — what I’m going to tell you.

Lately, I’ve been feeling distant, I mean, not from you particularly or anyone really, I just feel different. I feel like I have to have a mask to cover up my opinions or expressions. Being in High School without you is hard, I can’t imagine what it is for you though, you don’t even have El.

I just… I don’t want you to think I’m weird, no matter what. I also want you to be able to tell me anything you want, even if it’s the biggest secret you have, ok? If I’m asking you to tell me to tell a secret, I guess I should too.

You see, I don’t think I ever liked El. I know, surprising, right? You know what? Screw ‘I don’t think’, I know. I know that I never liked El and I think you’re the only one I can tell. Lucas is trying to convince me to get another girlfriend, but to be honest, I don’t want one. All I want is to be young again, for when there were no mindflayers or demogorgons, I’d do anything for the only time we face them is when we’re playing some D&D game where I’m the Dungeon Master (or you if you want!) and where we fight the mimics or tarrasques or whatever. 

I’d give anything to see you again, Will….

I think I love you.


	2. Will’s Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will writes a letter back.

Mike.

Hey, I miss you. 

I’m glad to hear that you still like D&D, that would’ve been a permanent dent in our friendship if you didn’t! Anyway, I hope you’re doing good, and uh, I’ve always kind-of hoped you didn’t love El — not in that way! No, I’d be happy for both you and El, it’s just, I was jealous. 

I agree with you, I also wish we could just turn back in time where we do only fight chimeras and Red dragons in the form of Will the Wise or Tayr, but now we just have to get on with life. Things can’t get stranger, can they?

I think I love you too.

Will.

**Author's Note:**

> Please ask me if you’d like another chapter.


End file.
